Avatar: The Prophecy of Seven
by PhoenixWrong
Summary: PJO/HoO Avatar crossover in which Leo is the Avatar.
1. Avatar Leo

Avatar: The Prophecy of Seven

Chapter 1

Avatar Leo

Esperanza rushed over as her son set the table on fire. "Leo, no!" she cried, searching for the water bucket. "Sorry, mama!" said Leo, as he attempted to summon a large wave. Unfortunately, a small drop was all he could muster. Esperanza's eyes widened as she saw her son waterbending.

"Wh- how?! No... please, no..." Esperanza quickly put out the fire with the spare bucket of water she always had by her side when teaching Leo firebending. "What's wrong, mama?" asked Leo, completely unaware of what he was. But Esperanza knew that her son was no normal firebender,and immediately decided that she'd try her best to hide his newfound Avatar powers.

But someone was watching from the shadows.

Later that day, Leo was playing quietly in the living room when he heard screams coming from the garage. "Mama? Mama!" The boy rushed to the garage, but to his horror, found his mother stuck in her car, which had spontaneously combusted. "MAMA! NO!" Leo tried to summon some water, but was not very successful. "No! I have to- Mama! GAH!"a huge wave washed over the car, putting out the fire; but the damage was already done. " N-no..." the boy trembled and fell to his knees. A dark figure loomed over him.

"Leo...what have you done?" said a woman's voice.

Leo looked up, his eyes meeting the cloaked figure's

"W-what? This c-couldn't have been m-my fault..."

"Oh...but it was...don't you see? Your firebending did this. You were too careless. You killed your own mother".

Realization washed over him.

He screamed.

Suddenly, his eyes started to glow and all at once, chunks of earth were torn from the ground, high winds roared in his face, water pipes burst and his breaths turned into raging flames.

The figure smirked and cried out,

"Leo! You are the Avatar!"

Leo's eyes turned back to normal. The last thing he saw that day was the cloaked woman running away while a herd of bystanders rushed towards him.

Leo never told anyone about his powers. He was known as a firebender, but no one suspected anything else. The people never found the Avatar. There was concern at first, but it was a time of peace, so the buzz subsided. Leo was put into multiple foster homes, but ran away from all of them, afraid those families would meet the same fate as his mother.

Leo would practice his skills alone, so nobody would know except for him.

That is, except for the cloaked woman who was watching him for the duration of his life.

One day, the two of them met once again.

"Hello, Leo" said the woman

Leo was busy practicing his earthbending in the cave he resided in when he heard the familiar voice. He turned around.

"Wh- HEY! Who are you?! Do I know you?" He felt as if he'd seen the woman before, but couldn't quite remember where.

The woman made a "tch" sound with her mouth.

"You mean you don't remember the day of your mother's death?"

"How do you know about tha-"

A wave of trauma washed over him, as memories of that horrid day came back.

" _You!_ You're the weirdo lady who started yelling all that creepy stuff about the Avatar! What's with you? And why are you dressed like some kind of cultist?"

The hooded lady laughed an unsettling laugh.

"I am no cultist, and my business here is very important, I'll have you know."

Leo sighed.

"Fine. What do you want, Lucy?"

"...Lucy?" asked the woman curiously.

"Yea, as in Lucifer? Like, Satan? You look like a devil worshipper" he replied.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Listen, Leo, I'm here to train you. As you probably know, you're the Avatar...so I am asking you to come with me, to master all four elements and save our world from impending doom!"

"Impending doom? What impending doom? Why should I listen to you, Voodoo Lady?!" Said Leo suspiciously.

The woman contemplated her response, a creepy smile settling on her face when she remembered what the Oracle of Delphi had told her long ago.

"You know nothing of the Prophecy of Seven?"

Leo raised a brow.

"Yikes, you just get weirder and weirder."

"So you don't know...well, I might as well tell you."

The robed woman spent the next hour explaining the magic behind prophecies, how they were like the entire future in a couple verses, how there were humans that embodied the spirits of the Oracles, how they were the ones who gave the prophecies.

"Okay, so how does all this voodoo stuff relate to me?"

"Rachel was the last Oracle to walk the earth, and coincidentally she was also the previous Avatar. Somehow, the spirit did not possess a new Oracle holder in time for her death. The Prophecy of Seven is the last prophecy ever spoken by the Oracle of Delphi. It reads:

 _Seven heroes shall answer the call_

 _To storm or fire the world must fall_

 _An oath to keep with a final breath_

 _And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_

You are one of the Seven."

Leo contemplated this for a while, rethinking the prophecy and looking for any signs that this might just be some dumb prank. Unfortunately for him, he found nothing that indicated such in the weirdo poem she cited.

Leo sighed once more and looked at her.

"How are you so sure I'm one of these seven heroes anyway?"

The woman raised her eyebrows. You _are_ the Avatar. Can you think of a time when the Avatar wasn't the most crucial part of a possibly world-ending phenomenon, let alone an important figure?"

"Well, you have a point there...fine. What do you want?." Leo replied.

The woman smiled. "Come with me. I know a place where we can train without being seen..."

 **(A/N Hey! This is my first fic! I'm writing this with** rainbowrocks113

 **sorry if anything is inaccurate. Please inform us if you see any mistakes! Anyway, that's all for now. SEE YA!)**


	2. The Prophecy

**(A/N: I don't own PJO/HoO or Avatar.)**

Chapter 2

Leo practiced his bending with that woman for a long time. Her name she refused to reveal, which Leo found suspicious.

Leo set camp in the woods where they would train; where the woman lived, Leo did not know.

Leo had mastered all four elements by the time he turned fifteen. He was glad he didn't need to see that woman anymore; he resented her for blaming him on his mother's death, even though it was the truth.

The woman was an earthbender, but was a surprisingly good teacher for the other elements as well.

Soon after his training ended, Leo was found and put in a dorm school in Republic City. Thanks to the tall walls and vigilant staff, it proved very difficult to flee the school, so he had to stay. Now that Leo was surrounded by people all the time, he had to be even more careful about hiding his powers. He didn't want anyone to find out; he'd be taken away to be raised alone, many people would likely want to assassinate him, and he didn't want to disappoint everyone. If everyone found out that the Avatar was _Leo_... they would lose hope. They'd kill him, hoping for a better Avatar to come along instead. He was always an easy target for bullying because of his short, scrawny build, and everyone thought he was irritating and useless. If he was given the responsibility of being the Avatar, he would likely just end up messing up and getting someone hurt like he did with his mother.

It was better this way.

He tried to hide his past with jokes and smiles; he didn't want anyone to get too close, in fear of hurting them. He knew that his jokester persona irritated everyone and drove them away, but it had to be like that. At the Wilderness School, his dorm school, however, not everything turned out as he expected; he made friends. An airbender named Jason, and his girlfriend, Piper (who was a non bender, but could kick some serious butt).

They didn't cause him any problems; they didn't see through his mask, but they didn't hate him for his obnoxious behavior; they treated him just as any normal friends would.

Except for the fact that he felt like a third wheel, since Jason and Piper were dating, but that wasn't a big deal. The world was at peace and Leo forgot about the prophecy for a while. For a few months, everything was normal.

Leo found himself in the school's only unused classroom. It was empty apart from a statue of the previous Avatar, Rachel.

The woman didn't tell him much about Avatar Rachel, in fact, her and Leo didn't talk much about the spiritual side of being the Avatar. Leo had no practice whatsoever when it came to accessing his past lives. She had always told him that because of his mediocre build, he had to make up for it in fighting strength. Whenever Leo asked her about it, she would call it "paranormal nonsense" and would yell at him to get his mind back on track.

Leo examined the statue. Even though his mentor never taught him about his past lives, he still found the concept captivating.

He felt a powerful pull whenever he came near it. The statue obviously held great energy.

He reached to touch it when suddenly, green mist filled the room, seemingly coming from the statue. Leo heard a female voice recite a familiar verse:

 _"Seven heroes shall answer the call_

 _To storm or fire the world must fall_

 _An oath to keep with a final breath_

 _And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death"_

"Disaster will soon be upon us. Leo, you are the only one who can stop this! You need to sail the waters and reach the Underworld as soon as you can. First, you must meet your allies. Meet them here at midnight! We're all counting on you!"

Leo opened his eyes and realized that he was dreaming. Was that the voice of Avatar Rachel he heard? He doubted it, but he'd heard from his trainer at some point that the Oracle had strange powers, such as predicting the future, talking to spirits, and communicating in the dream world. Leo wasn't sure whether his dream was a message or just the result of his subconscious thoughts on that prophecy, but decided to visit the abandoned classroom just in case.

When he met Piper and Jason at the cafeteria, they were whispering worriedly to each other.

"Hey" Leo greeted them as he jogged over. "S'up?"

Jason's brow furrowed with concern "Piper and I had an odd dream..."

"Yea" continued Piper, "something about death and prophecies..."

Leo started to get nervous. "Wait, seriously? Same thing happened to me... then they told you to meet at the abandoned classroom?"

"Yep" Piper said. "Guess we'd better go and see what this is about."

That night, the first people to arrive were Jason, Leo and Piper.

"This room gives me the willies." Leo said.

Piper took one look at the moss that had started to grow around the old statue and nodded her head in agreement.

A half hour passed and nobody else seemed to be showing up. Jason was starting to get really uncomfortable.

"Do ya think this was some kinda prank? I mean, we could get in serious trouble if any of the teachers found us here, especially Coach Hedge." said Jason.

Suddenly, two figures entered the room.

There was a girl with wavy, cinnamon hair and gold eyes and her companion was a tall boy. Leo recognized them; Hazel the earthbender and her nonbender boyfriend Frank.

Frank frowned upon seeing Leo.

"Hey!" Frank barked at Leo. "You're that Leo idiot who burned off half my eyebrow!"

Leo scratched his neck and smiled nervously. "Yea... sorry about that."

Hazel spoke up. "You guys had that weird dream too?"

"Yea" responded Piper. "We're part of some prophecy, I guess."

Leo remembered the prophecy he'd heard of from his trainer.

"There are five of us now" said Leo. "Two more should be coming."

"Hm? How do you know?" asked Jason.

"The dream" lied Leo.

As Leo predicted, two more people entered the room shortly after. Two of the most popular kids in school; the athletic waterbender Percy and his studious non bender girlfriend, Annabeth.

"I'm psychic" said Leo.

"No you're not. We all had the same dream." corrected Piper.

"Shut _up_ Piper!"

"Hey, um...confused bystanders here..." started Percy "Did you guys have the same dream as me and Annabeth?"

"Obviously, Seaweed Brain. Why would they be here otherwise?" replied Annabeth

"Can you not?" retorted Percy.

"Um...yes. Each one of us had the dream about the prophecy." said Hazel.

"So it _is_ a prophecy" said Annabeth "I thought all the Oracles had died long ago, why are we getting a prophecy fifteen years after the death of the last one?"

"An excellent question, young one." replied a voice from the doorway.

Leo turned around to see that the voice belonged to Mr. Chiron, the senior history teacher.


	3. The Quest Begins

**Chapter 3- The Quest Begins**

"GAH! CHIRON!" Percy exclaimed "W-We were just here to pay some respect to Avatar Rach-"

Chiron cut him off with a sigh.

"I know why you're all really here- the Prophecy of Seven. We've been wondering about it for a long time."

Piper looked up at the teacher "H-how did you know about the prophecy?"

Chiron laughed "I've always had strong connections with the Spirit World and the Oracles. In fact, I'm surprised Leo hadn't told anyone about this prophecy earlier." Leo was shocked. Did this guy know about him being the Avatar?

All heads turned to Leo.

"What's he talking about, Leo?" asked Jason.

Chiron looked at him puzzlingly "You haven't-"

"Haven't what? Told them that I've been taking extra lessons from you because my History grades aren't doing so good? No I haven't. It was, um, too embarrassing…"

Chiron raised an eyebrow but seemed to take the hint.

"Anyways" continued Chiron, "we're not sure what exactly is the threat this time, just… that it's a big one, and the threat is coming very soon."

Hazel seemed concerned about this. "How soon-"

CRASH!

Hazel was interrupted by the sound of shattering ice.

"What was that?!" Chiron dashed outside, and the seven students followed him into the night, where they found the school's lake, usually frozen at this time of year, yet this time, there was no ice. Someone had broken it.

The group turned to face the newcomer; it was a boy wearing a black Aviator's jacket, a skull T-shirt, black jeans, black boots, and a skull ring. His black hair was covering one of his dark eyes. Leo instantly recognised the boy; Nico. Nico was a year older than Leo, and despite being a waterbender, he wasn't very powerful and didn't care much for bending. He had a reputation as a punk.

"Nico!" shouted Chiron. "Was this your doing?!"

Nico glared at Chiron and ran back inside the building.

Chiron sighed. "He never practices his bending when he should, and now he's used his skill to break the ice. Well, I'd better warn the-" Chiron was cut off by an unsettling laughter, sounding like that of a young girl.

"Gah! What was that?!" exclaimed Percy.

Chiron frowned, but before he could reply, the figure of a hooded woman flashed before them. Leo recognised her.

"Hey! You! What are you doing here?" shouted Leo.

The woman ignored him. Instead, she chose to smile at Chiron. "It looks like my mistress has awakened… well, not completely. We need three offerings. This one-" she pointed to Leo. "And any other boy as well as a girl from this group. With that, we shall be able to fully awaken my mistress and you will all be annihilated!"

"Not just yet! The oracle and ex-avatar Rachel has given us a prophecy, and with this we shall be the ones who will annihilate you!"

The woman cackled unsettlingly

"Ah yes, I suppose your little quest starts now. Why am I telling you this, you may ask? Well, you've got nothing to lose. You might as well make it easier for us and come out so we can take our offerings peacefully, and perhaps we can put the rest of you to use and sacrifice you as well. Such valuable blood mustn't go to waste…" the woman cackled once more, and then vanished into thin air.

As if on cue, the moon and stars disappeared completely from the sky. It was pitch black, and Leo was starting to get dizzy.

"Come on" said Chiron worriedly. "Get back in the school before the darkness consumes us all. It is time for you all to go on your quest. You shall leave tomorrow morning. I'll get everything ready."

The group entered the building and went back to their dorms, feeling somber and spooked.


	4. The Avatar's Capture

The next morning, Leo and co. were ready to set off for their quest. Chiron said he consulted the Oracle and they were to travel by ship to the Swamp. There, they would have to stop the awakening of 'Ebony of Rosewood', whoever that was.

Once everyone had said their goodbyes to their families (except for Leo, who had none) they embarked on their quest. It was a rather luxurious boat, with a room for each quest member along with an extra room, a dining room and a recreation area. The boat also had an autopilot feature. It could even fly!

As soon as the boat left the dock, everyone reported to the dining room to consult their next plan of action.

The dining room consisted of a round table with seven chairs surrounding it. Each chair had a symbol engraved on the top.

A flame, A trident, A diamond, An owl, A lightning bolt, a lion's head, a dove and… an axe?! "Wait, an eight chair?!" exclaimed Percy. "Who's that for!"

"ME, CUPCAKES!" yelled Coach Hedge, who had suddenly appeared from who-knows-where. "Surprise! I've been on the boat this whole time, and I've gotta stick around to babysit you! Didn't think a bunch of kids could go on some major quest alone, did you?"

Everyone groaned, but they realised an adult supervisor was necessary.

"Anyway, these chairs are cool." said Leo," I call the fire chair".

"Interesting! These symbols probably represent each of us! I think the owl chair is for me, while the trident chair is for Percy."

Everyone nodded their heads and proceeded to plant their bottoms on the chair that bared the symbols that best represented them. Leo sat in the flame chair, Percy sat in the trident chair, Annabeth in the owl, Jason in the lightning bolt, Piper in the dove, Frank in the lion head, Hazel in the diamond and even Coach Hedge in the axe.

And with that, they decided to begin their discussion on the Prophecy.

"Where did Chiron say we have to go?" asked Percy.

Hedge shrugged.

"Some place called The Swamp. I've read about it. It was some spiritual place that was only active a few hundred years ago when Avatar Aang was still alive. Now, a bunch of waterbenders live there." said Annabeth matter-of-factly.

"Alright so...how do we get there?" Asked Leo

Everyone looked down as they tried to think of an answer, but Chiron had forced them on their quest with so little information.

Jason looked up and noticed some sort of control panel at the front of the room.

"Hey, what's that over there?"

Frank got up and made his way over to the table.

"Looks like a control panel. Why on earth would we need this? This thing practically runs on autopilot."

"If it's a control panel, I bet it's got a map programmed in." suggested Piper.

"That's true! Don't worry comrades, hunk muffin is good with machines. I'll have this map up and running in no time, then we can all celebrate with tofu tacos!"

The group watched intensely as Leo began experimenting with the machine, pressing all sorts of buttons, adjusting holographic images, typing on the keyboard...he really was a mechanical genius.

After mere minutes of touching, tapping and talking, the symbols on the chairs started to glow. Several beams of light erupted from each. Aligning themselves and forming a multi-coloured laser pointing at a sensor on the control panel. With that, the table spoke it's first words.

"Hello, I am Cortana. Your own personal flying boat for all of your flying boat needs! Currently serving: Leo. Please prove your identity by bending this element."

A white platform was pushed out from the control panel, sorry, _Cortana_. On it, was some hot coals.

A camera also protruded from the table, possibly another security measure used to monitor Leo to make sure he wasn't using other benders.

Leo prepared his hands and began twisting and turning them in different directions, moving the flames along with him.

Leo finished and extinguished the flames.

"Thank you" said Cortana. "Leo now registered. What would you like me to do for you?"

"Uh...you got a map?"

"Absolutely"

A hologram appeared above the table, displaying a rotating sphere-like map of the globe.

"Gah! Magic! Let me hit it with my axe!" shouted Coach Hedge.

"Not magic, _science_." corrected Annabeth.

"Hey here's The Swamp!"

Leo zoomed in on this murky-green section of the map labelled "The Swamp".

"It's pretty far away...we'll have to make a few rest-stops to gather supplies. Thank you Cortana, that's all for now."

"No problem Leo, whenever you need to activate me again, simply say 'Okay Cortana'." And with that, the panel shut down.

"Great. Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I better get to sleep. See you all tomorrow." Leo said.

Everyone nodded their heads tiredly, and proceeded to their barracks.

As soon as Leo woke up, he lost control of his body; he felt himself leave his room and walk toward the edge of the boat. Leo's stomach felt like lead as he realised someone was bloodbending him. As he grew dizzy, he managed to catch a glimpse of the person who was bloodbending him.

It was Nico.

Before he could cry out to the others, his vision faded to black and his senses went numb.

Leo slowly felt his senses come back to him, but he still couldn't see anything. He tried to get up, but found he couldn't. He was unable to move his arms, either… one would think he was being kidnapped and tied to a chair or something… but then he remembered what had just happened before he woke up. He probably _was_ tied up to a chair right now. He was about to burn off the ropes binding his hands together until he felt cold hands slap his face.

"Listen," said a voice, that could only belong to Nico, "don't try anything funny, or I'll snap your neck." Leo's head jerked up at Nico's command. "You can barely waterbend, but you can definitely bloodbend… what do you want from me, anyway?" said Leo.

"Gaea says the gods require us to sacrifice all who are unworthy in order to cleanse the world from the disasters upon it. This way, there will be no crimes or suffering. My sister Bianca can finally be freed from prison… and your dear friend Percy will pay the price for landing her in there." said Nico spitefully.

Leo furrowed his brow at this. "Wait, whaaat? Hold it. First, who's Gaea? Second, what's all this about gods and sacrifice? Man, you remind me of that weird cult lady…" said Leo.

Nico ignored Leo's comments. "It doesn't matter. I've told your friends what's going on. If they don't show up soon, I'm afraid I'll have to add some scars to that pretty face of yours."

Leo shivered and hoped this would all be over soon.

Hazel and Frank were sitting in the latter's bedroom watching movies, when Hazel received a text message on her phone.

"Hm? Oh, it's from Nico! He hasn't texted me since he stopped talking to me four years ago…"

Hazel's eyes widened as she read the message. She held her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Hm? What's wrong?" asked Frank, concerned.

Hazel's voice was shaky. "This… this must be a joke, right?..."

Frank read the text, and soon enough, his expression morphed to imitate Hazel's.

9:42 PM

NICO: If you ever want to see Leo again, show your face at my house. I've got a bone to pick with you.

NICO: Bring all the other quest members. If you report this, your friend will be gone before they show up. And don't act like you don't know where I live. I know you remember.

NICO: You'd better show up soon. One slash at his face for every hour you're not here.

"This must be some kind of sick prank." said Frank. "C'mon, let's go check his room, he's probably there." They checked his room, but found no one. They alerted everyone else on the boat, and they searched the whole ship, but they never found Leo.

"Guys, I don't think he's joking…" began Jason, fear evident in his eyes.

Piper spoke up at this. "Definitely doesn't look like it, which means we've got to get moving. Hazel, lead us there. Let's hope we get there within a couple of hours and spare Leo's face…"

And with that, Hazel drove the ship to where she knew Nico would be waiting for them.

 **A/N** Ayy sorry for the long chapter and my writing quality (my first fanfic!) and thanks to everyone who read, favorited, followed, and to Matt for reviews/comments (which I don't know how to reply to cuz I'm too noob lol.)

Anyway, I'll clarify everyone's powers:

Jason: Airbender (Eastern Air Temple)

Piper: Nonbender (Fire Nation)

Leo: Avatar (Fire Nation)

Hazel: Earthbender (Earth Kingdom)

Frank: Nonbender (Earth Kingdom)

Percy: Waterbender (Southern Water Tribe)

Annabeth: Nonbender (Eastern Air Temple)

Nico: Waterbender (lacks skill in waterbending, but a very powerful bloodbender, Southern Water Tribe)

That's all for now. See ya next chapter!


	5. Secrets Unraveled

Chapter 5: Secrets Unraveled

Despite staying for a couple of hours, Nico never harmed him.

He seemed reluctant. They didn't interact much. Leo was fine with that.

After a while of Leo sitting apprehensively, Leo's friends came bursting in.

Jason was furious. "YOU MONSTER!" He shouted. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LEO?!"

Nico walked forward and sighed. "Nothing. I'm not interested in him…" his face turned to Percy. "YOU!" He spat.

Percy looked at him oddly. "What did I do?"

Nico was shaking with anger. "You were in some gang called The Hunters of Artemis, and my sister was associated with you… then you went and vandalised Hephaestus' Pizzeria, and my sister went to jail… for something that was YOUR fault! When the police interrogated you, Bianca took all the blame… and you just let her go to jail for a crime she didn't commit! And now her future is ruined, thanks to you!"

Percy looked shocked. "Nico, wait you've got it all wrong! Is that why you just turned your back on us for all these years? Listen,"

"SHUT UP!" Bellowed Nico. He then proceeded to bloodbend Jason into punching Percy in the face continuously. "This one's for the justice Bianca never got!" Nico shouted before having Jason punch Percy in the face. "And this one-" he lifted Jason's fist in the air, but before he could have Jason hurt Percy anymore, Piper kicked him in the stomach so hard he fell to the ground and his bloodbending was interrupted. Nico looked furiously at Piper. "Why, you-" he started bloodbending Piper's wrist around, but then Frank came to her rescue. Then, all hell broke loose. Everyone was fighting, except for Leo, who remained tied up. Despite his friends outnumbering Nico, Nico seemed to be winning the battle. However, it seemed suspicious to Leo; it looked like there were certain forces helping Nico… was someone else aiding him? However Leo lost that train of thought when he realised he could burn off the ropes binding him now since the bloodbender was busy fighting his friends. As soon as he got up, however, he was knocked to the ground by an invisible force. Something was definitely going on. Leo knew he and his friends were as good as done. Unless…

Leo closed his eyes and sighed. He was hoping he wouldn't have to use his powers in front of others, but this was his duty. He thought of his mother and everything that happened to her. How she mysteriously caught on fire. How it seemed an invisible force was bloodbending his friends. He imagined the force to be his mother's murderer, hiding in the shadows… that was enough to muster Leo's rage. His eyes started glowing white, but he shut them tight. "STOOOOOOOOP!" He screamed as everything around him blew up. He just wanted everyone to stop fighting and getting hurt. He then weakly opened his eyes. Everyone had stopped fighting. What had once been Nico's house was in ruins. Everyone was staring at him in shock.

"...What the hell…?" Nico's eyes widened in shock his mouth fell open as realization dawned over him.

Jason frowned. "But this must mean…" his eyes widened.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" screamed Frank, before falling on the ground.

Annabeth recovered her wits quickly. "Calm down, Frank." She sighed. "Well, Leo… I never would've guessed. You're the Avatar."

Hazel started fanning herself wildly. "But… Leo… did you know you were the Avatar?"

Leo wouldn't make eye contact with anyone. "I… yes."

"Why didn't you say anything about it?!" asked Piper.

"I...because I don't want to be the Avatar. I've never really been good at anything besides mechanics...I trained with some old voodoo lady but that never really got me anywhere...if I ever tried saving the world I'd probably just burn it to the ground."

"That's not true Leo! You've got to be kidding me! You're the AVATAR! The world needs you" exclaimed Jason.

Leo sighed. "I-I… I'm sorry everyone. I've messed up again…"

Nico looked confused, as well as guilty. "I- um…" He closed his eyes. In the blink of an eye, Leo lost consciousness.

A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while… anyway, a the ship's program is named after the Android one xD


End file.
